


DmmD One-Shots

by kurageprince



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurageprince/pseuds/kurageprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'll post short one chapter thingies idk read them and stuff enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	DmmD One-Shots

Noiz hated his job.

It was necessary; that was for certain, if he wanted to keep himself and Aoba comfortable and financially stable, but after dealing Rhyme information in Midorijima, this was….boring.

He sighed and straightened his tie. It’s for Aoba, he thought to himself. I’m doing this for him.  
With that thought firmly planted in mind, he turned on his computer.

He hated being away from Aoba. He hated being stuck at this job for hours on end, never ending paperwork and making deals with prominent clients over the phone. He was a natural at doing business; after all, he was quite the businessman in Midorijima. But at least there was a sense of excitement in the work he did. This new career(albeit a very well paying one) was, for lack of a better phrase…totally and completely boring him.

But it’s not like he could go back to Rhyme. With his newfound sense of pain, he had become quite wary of things that would trigger this new sense. His first papercut was almost unbearable. He winces as he remembers, and makes a mental note to be extra careful working with the documents piled on his desk.

While that thought started to disappear with the prospect of all the work he had ahead of him, a small noise came from his speakers.

“Hmm?” he clicked the notification.

Aoba is calling you.

“A video call?” Noiz smirks. He wonders if he left his dirty clothes laying around again. 

He sighs and lets a sly smile creep across his lips. He clicks the answer button, and sighs into his computer. “Aoba? Couldn’t wait til I get home? It’s a short shift today, and I really do have a lot of work to d-“

His sentence is cut short by what he sees on the screen.

Aoba is sprawled on their bed, flushed and barely concealing his panting. “Noiz…” his voice whimpers through the speakers. Noiz gulps audibly as his eyes scan his body on the computer screen. He’s wearing nothing but a t-shirt and tight boxer briefs, and a clearly throbbing erection. “I…couldn’t wait til you got home…”

Noiz immediately feels his dick pulse in his pants as he views his obviously aroused boyfriend. His thighs look so soft and pale and milky...his hair is mussed a little bit, so he probably hasn’t left his bed yet. What possibly could have happened in the hour and a half he’s been at work?

Aoba moans softly and slides his hand down, running his fingers lightly over the bulge in his underwear. Upon contact, he hitches his breath harshly and lets out a low groan. “Noiz….I had a dream about you this morning…”

Noiz smirks, but feels his breath growing a little more ragged as his cock swells at the sight. Why couldn’t this have waited until after work??  
“Oh?” he drawls. “And what happened in this dream of yours?”

Aoba sighs and looks at the screen through his half lidded eyes. He opens his legs farther and slides his thumb down to the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slightly and exposing the head of his dick. “You were touching me all over, and….” He gasps as he rubs his thumb over the head, smearing the translucent pre-cum around.   
Damn. Noiz turned down his speakers and listened for any indication of approaching footsteps. Work was pretty boring, and if anything could liven it up a bit….

“Aoba, hang on a second. But don’t stop touching yourself.”

He gets up and locks the door to his office after opening the door slightly and looking around the hall. The door was pretty heavy after all, and nobody worked in the offices directly next to his…as long as he didn’t receive any urgent calls in the next few minutes, they could be uninterrupted….

He hurries back to his chair and loosens his tie. Aoba had already lifted his shirt up a little bit and was rubbing his nipple with his opposite hand. His cheeks were blushed pink and Noiz could see a light sheen of sweat starting to cover his face and thighs. 

“Aoba…” Noiz purrs as he works to unbuckle his belt. “Take off your underwear. I wanna see you.”

Aoba sighs and takes his underwear off slowly, drinking in the sound of Noiz’s impatient groans. When his cock was finally exposed, Noiz unzipped his pants and let his own hard dick out. He teased himself a little bit, stroking it softly up and down with his fingers.

“Aoba…I want to see you finger yourself.” Noiz breathed out harshly in a demanding voice. “Spread your legs farther.”

Aoba smirked and did as he was told. “I thought I was the eager one, here.”

Noiz grinned. “I am eager. You’re the one who made me that way. We don’t have much time. I’m at work, remember?” 

Aoba nodded and put two fingers to his mouth, staring at Noiz and watching his reactions as he groaned and sucked on them. With his other hand he started jacking himself off, feeling his dick throb in his hand. He couldn’t believe how much he was getting off on this. Just seeing Noiz get riled up over something crazy like this…

Noiz had started to pump his shaft harder, his gaze never leaving Aoba’s mouth as he imagined what it would be like to leap through the screen and see his dick replaced with those slender fingers of his. He wonders if he would let him fuck his face. He groans at the thought and watches as Aoba lowers his wet fingers to his hole.

Aoba closes his eyes and slides a finger in. He moans low, his breathing becoming a little bit more ragged as he fills himself up. He grinds his ass down a little bit on his finger before adding a second. He gasps, bending his fingers slightly and moving his hips up and down a little. “Noiz…” he moans.

Fuck, Noiz thinks to himself as he watches his boyfriend fuck himself on his fingers. He’s never seen Aoba do anything like this. Of course, he’s always wanted to, but he figured Aoba would never go for something as vulnerable looking or as embarrassing as that. He makes a mental note to ask Aoba if he can do this every day he has work.  
Aoba whimpers as he finds just the right spot to stroke inside of himself, and grinds his hips a little faster. He leans his head back a little as he indulges in his sweetspot and curses.

“Noiz….fuck…”

Noiz grips his cock tighter and feels precum starting to drip down his fingers a little bit. Not caring if it stains his pants, he smears it around with his hand and starts jacking himself off faster. God, he’s never wanted to touch Aoba more than this. Hearing his moans as he gets himself off to the thought of Noiz, the wet sounds coming from his speakers as his fingers slide in and out…fuck. This was better than he could have ever imagined.

“Aoba…seeing you like this…” Noiz muses, watching Aoba’s fingers move in and out of his ass faster. “I want to watch you make yourself cum.”  
Aoba moans loudly as his hips jut down harshly, impaling his sweetspot with force. His thighs are now shining with sweat as he desperately fucks himself. “Noiz…d-don’t say things like that…”

Noiz grins slyly. “Why is that? Is it because it turns you on? Are you close right now?” 

Aoba’s mouth hangs open as curses and loud pants escape him. He grips harder on his dick and his movements start to quicken and stiffen. “Y-yes….Noiz, I’m so close…”

Noiz feels his stomach tighten. “Fuck…Aoba….When I get home….fuck…” He desperately tries to finish his sentence.

“F-fuck…I’m…Noiz, I’m coming…” Aoba whimpers, as he bucks his hips into his hands. He slides his fingers in and out of his ass harshly and lets out a loud cry as he climaxes. Translucent cum spurts over his hands and onto his stomach and he trembles as he rides out his orgasm on his fingers.

Noiz couldn’t hold on any longer after seeing that. “Aoba…you’re so dirty,” he groans as he fists his dick in his hand hard. He pants as he comes, trying but failing to not get any on his pants. He slumps back in his chair when he finished, his eyes never leaving the screen as he watches Aoba whimper and tremble on the bed. 

“Noiz….when are you off work?”

Noiz grabs a tissue from the surface of his desk and wipes himself clean as best as he can. “I’ve got some paperwork to do and a few calls to make, but I should be done in a couple hours. Why?” He laughs low. “Can’t wait for round two?”

Aoba blushes.  
He hangs up. 

Noiz sits in silence for a bit, trying to catch his breath. He pours himself a glass of water and sighs as he sips from it slowly. That was one of the best things he’d ever seen. Aoba being bold. Aoba being vulnerable. Aoba fingering himself while he thought of Noiz…

He hears his Coil go off.

Confused, he raises his wrist and taps it. 

Picture message from Aoba.

He cocks his head to the side. “Hmm?”

He opens the message and almost chokes on the water he was trying to drink. 

It was a selfie of Aoba, and it appeared that he was naked from the waist down. He wore a cute and shy expression, and the caption read, “Don’t keep me waiting.”  
Noiz chuckled low to himself. 

Maybe he’d earned a sick day by now. He makes a mental note to take care of his paperwork later.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in a long time forgive me all i am but a poor orphan child


End file.
